


Nothing Without Love

by jurassic_owens



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm in love with aiden and ethan so i wrote a fic, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, True Mates, aiden and ethan have the the same mate, story of my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jurassic_owens/pseuds/jurassic_owens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey Miles was prepared to go to Beacon Hills after his parents divorce and start his life over again.<br/>What he wasn't expecting was to meet twins and fall in love with both of them. Then add in werewolves, Alpha Pack, sacrifices, and Darachs.<br/>Joey's life just got hella complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this at 11 pm and ended at 2:30 am so don't hate if it's not perf. I'm in love with the carver twins so i decided to write about them. I hope you all enjoy this :)

To others, Joey was the perfect student, star of the football and basketball team, straight A student, and overall friendly guy. He always treated everyone fairly and never judged a person on what he had been told about them, at least he tried to. But God was apparently unsatisfied with him and flipped his life upside down. His parents got a divorce, his mom having full custody of him, and they were moving to California. He protested of course, his life was in this small town in Ohio but his mom wanted a fresh start and Joey couldn’t grudge her for that. He loved his mother and could at least make this easier for her, which is why he is now unloading the car while his mom is talking to her sister on the phone. He grumbled about women never doing anything but apparently it wasn’t quiet enough because his mother smacked him upside the head. He flashed her grin and brought the box up to his room.  


He set the box down and collapsed on his bed. He stared at the ceiling and wondered what Monday was going to bring. Today was Saturday and he had all day and tomorrow to figure out his strategy for making friends. The school year at Beacon Hills had already begun so most of the people or new people for that matter had probably already found their group. He sighed heavily; he hated and loved starting over at the same time. At his old school, he had to keep up an image of an all American boy but here he could be himself. He was bi, everyone back home was surprised when he first came out but they were mostly accepting. But here, he had to start from scratch; he didn’t know how hard it was in someplace new. Hearing his mom call him downstairs, he stored the worries away.

 

Monday morning Joey was up bright and early. He got a shower and put on some nice clothes; a blue plaid shirt to highlight his blue eyes and dark skin tone and a dark pair of jeans. He slipped on some tennis shoes to fit the ensemble and looked at himself in the mirror. His blonde hair accented his tan skin and was still sticking up from the shower. He smiled at himself and said “Today is the day. The day I be Joey Miles, not what people expect of me.” He took a deep breath and walked out of his room. He ate his breakfast, grabbed his lunch and kissed his mom goodbye. He walked to his precious Christopher Paul, his old Mustang, the only thing from his father he kept.  


 

He arrived in Beacon Hill High’s parking lot and parked. He could already see people staring at his car, wondering who it was. He cringed; he was really hoping he could sneak into the school, apparently not. He took a breath to steady himself and stepped out of the car with his book bag. He walked past everyone and focused on the school’s doors. If he could just make it into their, he was solid. He picked up his pace and breathed a sigh of relief when he was inside the school. He had already went to the office and picked up his schedule so he knew where his locker was and could try to blend in.  


Joey turned down a hallway and began walking to his locker. Apparently people took it as a catwalk and stared at him as he walked by. His face began to heat up and ducked his head. He looked up once and looked off to the side to see a group staring at him. It looked like they had been arguing, judging by their stance, and had stopped when seeing him. There were two girls, one strawberry blond hair and one with dark hair. The others were all male. Two of them were twins, which was easy to see. Joey smiled uneasily at them and both of the twins smiled back. He blushed again and ducked his head. He heard them chuckle at him and he hurried to his locker.  
He had just finished putting his books into the locker and getting the ones he needed when a voice spoke.  
“You new here?” Joey’s heart spiked as he was startled. He turned to see one of the twins had followed him to his locker. He smiled while his heart calmed down.  
“That obvious?” he asked. The twin smiled and Joey knew he was screwed; this man was gorgeous and had a beautiful smile.  
“Well not every day you see a beautiful creature like yourself walking down the hallway,” Joey blushed and looked down at the floor. He seemed to be doing that a lot today; it was a habit whenever someone complimented him. The twin took his silence as a rejection and apologized. “I’m sorry; I assumed when you smiled at me, you swung that way,”  
Joey was quick to correct him, “No! I mean, I do swing that way. It’s just I don’t get complimented like that often. I swing both ways of course, kinda like a swing. My mom thinks it’s a pain to look after me when she has to lookout for both sexes and I’m rambling so I’m gonna stop in three, two, one.” Joey wanted to smack himself. Like a swing? God Joseph, he thought, this guy must think you are a complete idiot. To his surprise, the twin laughed.  
“Well I’m glad you are like a swing and it’s a shame. Everyone should compliment you, you’re gorgeous.”  
“I have to agree, I don’t even swing that way.” The other twin had made his way over and Joey was going to faint. Dealing with them both at the same time was too much. This one seemed to be the cockier one, judging by his posture and attitude. The other twin saved him from a response by introducing themselves.  
“Well that’s my brother Aiden and I’m Ethan.” Ethan stuck out his hand and Joey grasped it.  
“My name is Joey Miles hailing from Ohio,” he smiled. The twins smiled at him, it almost seemed predatory.  
“Well Joey from Ohio, you’re in luck. Aiden and I have decided to make ourselves your tour guides for today. We are here to show you the glorious Beacon Hills High!” Ethan said while making a dramatic swing of his arm. Joey laughed.  
“I’d be honored.” He replied. “To Mr. Harris’ Chemistry?” Ethan grabbed his hand and starting guiding him down the hallway with Aiden on the other side of Joey with his arm lightly touching his lower back. They passed the group from before and when Joey looked at them, they were looking at the twins with loathing. One of them was looking concerned. Joey wondered why, the twins didn’t seem that bad. He shrugged it off; he wasn’t going to judge the first friends he had made here.  
Joey was surprised by how much he enjoyed his first day. Ethan and Aiden sure knew how to make him feel accepted and made him laugh. They told him about their life, how they lived with their uncle Duke and their aunt and her husband. In turn, he told them about his life back in Ohio. He basically had every class with the twins and was grateful they took the time to show him around. After a math class that he shared with Ethan, he walked to locker to get books for his last classes. He shut his locker and turned, only be faced with the group from this morning.  
“Uh, hi?” he said. He wasn’t sure why they were gathering around him looking stern.  
“I know you think you know the twins that well, but you don’t they’re dangerous. Stay away from them.” One of the boys declared. He had black hair, tan skin and an uneven jaw. Joey may have found him attractive but he was angry. The twins had been nothing but kind to him all day. These people had no right to attack them.  
“Well I don’t know what you’ve heard or whatever, but the Aiden and Ethan are nice to me. They’re my friends and I don’t take to kindly to my friends being insulted. So I suggest you back off,” The guy seemed surprised that Joey defended the twins. One guy with pale skin spluttered.  
“You can’t really think that? They’re psychotic man and they will eat your face off!” Joey almost laughed, is this what they really thought of the twins? Then they surely didn’t know them at all.  
“Just leave me alone. They’re my friends and I won’t stop being friends with them because some strangers said to.” Joey turned to walk to his class but a firm hand stopped him. The one with curly hair had an angry expression and was growling. It kind of frightened Joey how real it sounded. “Ow dude, let go of me,” he said trying to get loose but the kid just tightened his grip and Joey felt it start to bruise. “Dude you’re hurting me, let go of me!” Joey kept trying to get his arm free but the boy wasn’t budging. Joey started feel panic, this kid would not let go of his arm. He tugged and tugged but it was pointless.  
“Isaac! Let go!” the tanned boy demanded and the Isaac dude did exactly that. Joey cradled his arm that started to throb. He was surprised to see a bruise already forming. This guy must be strong. He glanced fearfully at the group, they had it wrong, it was their group that was dangerous. The tan boy opened his mouth but Joey quickly turned around and walked briskly to his next class. They had waited until he was out of the twin’s presence to corner him and he wanted to hide behind them so that Isaac kid couldn’t touch him again.  
Later on, Joey walked into the English room with a pounding heart. He had made it through the other classes without having the other guys in his class. He searched for Ethan and Aiden and found an empty seat beside Aiden. He quickly sat down and breathed deeply. The twins looked at with concerned.  
“You okay Joey?” Aiden asked. Joey was going to say he was fine, just had a scare when the Isaac kid and his friends walked into the room. Joey felt his heart speed up in fear and he gripped the side of desks until his knuckles turned white. He started to feel like he couldn’t breathe and felt himself start to remember his father’s fists. His shouting and insults. Joey’s sight started to blur and he felt his breathing start to become short and labored. He could vaguely hear Aiden shout his name. Tears started to form and a choked sob tore from his throat. Hands cupped his face and a soft voice coaxed him to open his eyes. Joey shook his head and felt his tears fall. He was embarrassed; the twins were probably going to drop his ass after this and all because of Isaac.  
“C’mon Joey, it’s okay. Me and Aiden are here, nothing is coming for you. Open your eyes sweetheart. Just breathe. You can get through this,” At Ethan’s coaxing, Joey opened his eyes and found Ethan and Aiden kneeling on the ground looking at him with extreme concern. They smiled at him encouragingly. He tried to smile back but it probably looked like a grimace.  
“Aiden and Ethan, please take Joey to a quiet place.” The teacher, Ms. Blake said. The twins nodded and gently guided Joey to the hallway. Joey smiled gratefully at Ms. Blake and she responded with a soft smile.  
The twins took him to his locker and Joey slowly slide to the ground and put his head on his knees. Now that he was calm, he was scared of the twins’ reaction.  
“You wanna tell us what that was about?” Ethan asked softly. Joey didn’t want to but he figured they had a right to know since they calmed him down.  
“That kid, Isaac and his friends who I don’t even know their names…”  
“Scott and Stiles, the pale one,” Aiden interrupted, Ethan glared at Aiden but Joey smiled at him.  
“Yeah, them. I was getting my things after math and they came up to me, warning me that you guys were dangerous. One said you were gonna eat me. I scoffed at it and tried to walk away but Isaac grabbed my arm and wouldn’t let go. The Scott kid had to yell at Isaac to let go of me.” Joey showed them his arm which had a bluish bruise on it already in the shape of a hand. “It just freaked me out when I saw him again because it brought up some bad memories.” The twins growled and Joey was surprised to hear that it sounded like Isaacs. He hoped they weren’t mad at him.  
“They are going to regret ever touching you,” Aiden growled. Joey shook his head.  
“Don’t do anything that will get you guys in trouble over me, I mean, you guys just met me.” Ethan shook his head.  
“We may have just met you but you’re already important to us and we protect the ones we care about. Besides, you’re worth it.” Joey smiled; it was really nice having them around. They sat there for a little while, just soaking in each other’s presence. The twins gave off an aura of calm for Joey. Once he felt calm enough, he asked the twins if they were ready to head back to class. They nodded and they all walked back into the class. Ms. Blake smiled as they took their seats. Aiden and Ethan made Joey switch seats. It now went Ethan, Joey and Aiden. The rest of class went off without a hitch and Joey found himself enjoying the class even though he could feel Scott and his friends staring at him.  
When the bell rang and he got up, Ethan and Aiden flanked him. Joey rolled his eyes but was secretly grateful; he didn’t have the energy to deal with anyone but them. As they walked to Joey’s locker, he started a conversation.  
“Well that was adventurous day,” he joked. Aiden looked at him with concern.  
“Are you sure you’re okay? Is there any medication you need to take?” he asked. Joey shook his head.  
“No, I’m more worried about what you guys are thinking of me now.” A lot of kids from his old school had given him a wide berth after they had experienced one of Joey’s attacks. Ethan laughed.  
“Please, it’s gonna take more than that to scare us away.” He said. Joey smiled and said he hoped so. But as they walked towards the exit, there was a question bugging him.  
“Why do Scott and his friends hate you guys so much?” he asked. The twins shook their head.  
“They don’t like our family. They just don’t like us,” Ethan answered. Joey nodded his head, he sensed there was more but he didn’t want to push. They walked to the parking lot and Joey about to say goodbye when he stopped in shock. At his car waiting was Scott. The twins also saw because their faces became angry and they stepped in front of Joey.  
“Don’t you think you’ve done enough McCall?” Aiden snarled. Scott ignored them and looked straight at Joey.  
“Joey I came over here to apologize. Isaac had no right to grip you like and I’m sorry it caused a panic attack. I’m also sorry for ambushing you in the hallway earlier but I felt like I had to warn you.” Scott’s eyes darted to Ethan and Aiden as he said this. Joey wanted to roll his eyes. Nothing about Aiden and Ethan screamed that they were going to hurt him.  
“I accept your apology Scott, however, you need to get it through your head that I’m not in danger and that Ethan and Aiden are my friends. I don’t appreciate how you guys attacked me. I can make my own decisions and it’s my decision to be friends with them.” Scott nodded although he looked disappointed.  
“I’ll leave you then.” Scott said and walked off. Joey sighed and looked at the twins who were watching Scott walk back to his friends.  
“The excitement never ends,” he joked which made them grin.  
“You’ll never be bored with us,” Aiden joked back. Joey laughed. Ethan took Joey’s phone and typed something into it.  
“Here’s our numbers don’t hesitate to call or text if one of Scott’s groupie’s gangs up on you again or if you just wanna talk,” Ethan said as he handed it over. Joey took it gratefully. It seemed like all his worrying about making friends was all for naught. They said their goodbyes and as Joey drove home, he thought about the twins. He felt this inexplicable connection to them. It was like he had come home, where he belonged. The twins made him feel protected and happy. Joey pulled into his driveway and rested his forehead on the steering wheel. It looked like he was developing feelings for both of the twins.  
“Fuck me,” he whispered. Of course this would happen to him. He could never have a normal romance. His last romance had been with some other athlete that was in the closet and refused to ever come out like Joey did. All he wanted was for Joey to be his little dirty secret on the side. He blew out a breath and walked inside his house. His mom wasn’t due back from the hospital until late so Joey was on his own. As he started his homework, his phone dinged. He furrowed his eyes, Grace was grounded from her phone so it couldn’t be her and no one from his old school had bothered to keep in touch. He grabbed it and looked at the name.  
From: Ethan  
To: Joey  
4:45 pm  
Hey me and Aiden wanted to say how sorry we are that you sucked into the fight between us and Scott. We never meant to and we understand if you don’t want to be friends with us to avoid the drama. No questions asked and no grudges held.  
Joey felt his throat tighten. Stop being with the twins? That was absurd, he may have just met them today but he could not image a world without them. He would be totally and utterly alone. He would never stop being their friend if he could help it. Even though they would probably never like him the same way he was starting to feel for them, their friendship would be enough for him.  
From: Joey  
To: Ethan  
4:47 pm  
Don’t be ridiculous. You and Aiden didn’t drag me into anything; it was Scott and his gang. I will always pick you guys over them. Looks like you guys are stuck with me.  
A couple minutes later, a ding alerted Joey that Ethan had responded.  
From: Ethan  
To: Joey  
5:02 pm  
:)  
Joey grinned and set his phone back down. He was soon done with his math homework and decided to start on dinner so his mom had something to warm up when she got home. Every time he thought of the twins, he couldn’t help but smile. It was just something about them.  
Little did he know that he was being watched, Scott became worried once he knew that Joey’s mom worked as a nurse with his own mom. He wanted to make sure that Joey was human and had no previous ties to the Alpha Pack. He didn’t get anything suspicious about Joey; he seemed like a good guy. Only this good guy thought the bad guys were good. Scott shook his head; he had let Isaac get out of control and give Joey a panic attack. That didn’t give Joey any reason to trust Scott or even like him. In fact, it allowed Joey to become closer to the twins and a reason to not trust him. It was going to be hard to corner Joey without the twins and convince him of the twins’ evilness. Scott wasn’t even sure it could be done; Joey seemed to be already in too deep with them. That’s going by the way the twins showed up at Scott’s after school and threatened Scott’s pack. They had said if any of them had tried to touch Joey again, they wouldn’t hesitate to rip their throats out and eat it.  
Scott sighed. He hoped he could save Joey the trouble of finding about werewolves. But he needed to focus on the killings plaguing Beacon Hills. That’s what mattered.


	2. I'm at an All Time Low

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to mess around with the season a little bit (obviously) so bear with me if I change something you liked! The comments and kudos from the first chapter really helped so thank you so much! I never imagined so many people would enjoy this!
> 
> Btw, I imagine Joey's mom as Ellen Pompeo, I love her so much I cannot resist adding her to this. I imagine Joey as a young Matt Damon or Liam Payne.

The next couple weeks of Joey’s life was pretty normal compared to his first day. He never had any more run ins with Scott or his friends and him and the twins have gotten pretty close. They had come over to his house one night to have dinner and his mom surprised him by coming home early. She had known he had guests but she wanted to meet them and surprised him. He nervously introduced them and his mom took right to them, treating them like her own sons. Joey could tell they were touched; his mom always did stuff like that. The twins had not mentioned anything about him meeting their family so Joey didn’t push.

Spending more time with the twins meant that his feelings for both of them grew; he was kind of surprised they hadn’t caught on. They always seemed to read his mind, it was kind of scary. But what really ruined his life was that Ethan and Aiden got into relationships. Ethan’s he could understand, Danny was cute as hell and kind but Aiden’s confused him. Aiden was with Lydia, who was friends with Scott. They seemed more like booty calls but Joey wasn’t going to say anything.

It was the end of day when Joey went to find the twins so he could talk to them about something funny that happened in Coach Finstock’s class but as he rounded a corner, his heart fell. Aiden was getting close and cuddly with Lydia and Ethan and Danny seemed to having fun all by themselves. He quickly turned around but stopped when Aiden shouted his name. He turned to face Aiden smiling.

“Hey Aiden, s’up?” he asked. Aiden smirked at him and Joey felt his heart a skip. As if he could hear it himself, Aiden smirked even wider.

“Nothing much, me and Ethan just wanted to know that we are not going to make it tonight, we will be uhh…” Aiden trailed off looking back at Lydia and Danny, “busy with other things.”

Joey felt his throat close up. The twins and him had been planning this movie night for weeks now, the twins always seemed too busy with family things on the weekends but this weekend finally worked out, at least it did before. He cleared the throat.

“Uh sure, no problem, have fun,” He smiled but Aiden could tell it was fake because his smirk fell and opened his mouth but Joey turned around and was out of the building. He ignored Aiden’s and Ethan’s shouting and hopped in his car and sped off. Halfway home, he felt angry. How could the twins do this? He thought they weren’t the ones to abandon friends when they got boyfriends and girlfriends. They had thrown away months of planning just they could get laid. Joey stomped up to his room and slammed his door. He was glad his mom had taken some longer shifts at the hospital, he didn’t how to explain his situation with the twins just yet.

His phone chirped with a new message. Joey looked at his phone and frowned, it was from Aiden.

_Joey, Ethan and I are so sorry! We totally forgot about the movie night tonight! It can still be on tonight?_

Joey shook his head, he texted back to not worry about it and to enjoy his night with Lydia. He may be a jealous son of bitch but he wasn’t going to come between them, any of them. Feeling tears sting his eyes, he wiped them away angrily. What did he expect? The twins to remain single forever and fall in love with him? Yeah right, like that would happen. He thought about it and said fuck it; he was going to have a movie night by himself. He grabbed his jacket and keys and headed out.

After getting many unhealthy snacks and pop, Joey made the trip back to his car. He nearly groaned when he saw Isaac there; that kid never knew when to give up. Isaac had apologized to Joey about hurting him, slipping that he had been abused and Joey had given into that puppy dog look. They had been partners in an English project and Isaac seemed to be interested in him. He was always asking him out or flirting with him. Joey had blushed at first but was used to it and brushed it aside. How Isaac knew he was there beat him.

“That looks like a good night,” Isaac commented. Joey smiled at him.

“It’s for a movie night,” he said, answering Isaac’s unasked question.

“With the twins?” he asked. Joey looked at him in surprise; he figured Isaac knew about the twins. But he shook his head and explained that they had ditched him for their significant other. “Idiots.” Isaac replied. Joey laughed and got an idea, maybe he should give Isaac a chance. Maybe this was his chance to get over the twins, move on with someone normal. The twins would not like this at all, but fuck them.

“You wanna join me? I mean, I have enough snacks and Chinese food to feed a small army,” Joey asked, feeling his heart speed up. Isaac smiled and Joey thought it was a beautiful, not as beautiful as the twins but he pushed that thought out of his head. “And I have The Blind Side and the newest Avengers,” he supplied. Isaac grinned and agreed. They both hopped into his car and drove them to his house.

The movies were good, Joey had become a little misty eyed at the Blind Side and punched Isaac for laughing at him. Isaac wasn’t as bad as he thought, he was a perfect gentleman and pretty hot. Isaac knew when to make him laugh and complimented him in every way. He hadn’t thought about the twins all night. Near the end of the Avengers, he and Isaac started to talk. Ask Joey later and he would blame all the sugar running through him for venting about the twins.

“And they just conveniently forget about the night we had planned for weeks! Just because they have someone to kiss. I didn’t think I was that bad to hang with, I mean I’m not perfect. I know I can get clingy and can be annoying but I thought I was their friend,” Joey said, his voice turning sorrowful. “They are important to me but I guess I’m not that important to them,” his voice had turned dejected at that point. A warm hand had wrapped around his and he looked up to see Isaac looking at him with big wide eyes and a soft smile.

“You are a great friend Joey, if they can’t see that then you should just forget about them. They aren’t worth your time if they can’t see your worth,” Joey smiled. Isaac wasn’t a bad person after all.

Before he knew what was happening, Isaac had started to lean closer and Joey followed the lead. This was his big chance to forget the twins and be with someone he could really care about. Their lips touched and Joey was surprised how soft they were. He cupped Isaac’s cheek to deepen the kiss and Isaac responded by setting Joey down against the couch and climbing on top of him. Joey put his all into it but could not get that spark he was hoping for. He pulled away and kept his eyes close.

A quick bang made Isaac jump into fighting position and Joey looked at him concerned. “You okay Isaac?” he asked. Isaac made a shushing noise and went to check out Joey’s back door. Joey went to follow him but Isaac was back quickly.

“Nothing to worry about,” he said with a smile. “Do you wanna take a walk?” he asked. Joey was surprised at the change in mood but a walk did sound nice. He put on his jacket and followed Isaac out the door.

They had been walking for a long time when Isaac started up a conversation.

“So why are you friends with the twins?” he asked. Joey chuckled.

“They were the first to accept me here. They helped me around the school and were the first to be kind to me. Everyone else just seemed to be too concerned with their own group of friends to befriend me but the twins did just that. They make me feel protected and like I’m where I’m supposed to be,” he replied, the words spilling out. Isaac nodded with a thoughtful look on his face. Joey was about to ask him a question when he realized where they were, in the middle of the woods. “Isaac, why are we in the woods?” he asked. Isaac shrugged.

“I usually come here to relax, I like the woods,” he said. They kept walking until a blood curdling scream pierced through the air. All of Joey’s hairs stood on end, someone was in trouble. He started to walk towards the scream but Isaac grabbed his arm. “Are you crazy? Someone could kill you,” he snarled. Joey snatched his arm out of Isaacs grip.

“Yes and we know someone needs our help and I’m not gonna sit here do nothing when I could do something,” Joey snarled back.

“The only thing you’re going to do is get yourself killed!” Joey opened his mouth, the retort on his tongue, when the twigs snapped. Isaac pushed Joey behind him. “Come out coward!” he yelled. The next few seconds passed very quickly, Isaac must have heard something and bolted into the night.

“Isaac!” he yelled, no response. Great, this is just how he wanted his night to end. He heard twigs snapped behind him and he quickly turned around to face a black shadow. The moon showed its silhouetted figure but no features. “Who are you, what do you want?” he asked. The figure laughed and took steps forward.

“So you’re the Joey everyone’s been fighting over.” They said in response. Joey became confused, people were fighting over him? “The Alphas have become so smitten with you, it’s easy to see why. Unfortunately for you, I want to destroy them and what better way than to kill their mate? Their souls will tear in half and they will never be happy again. I’m sorry Joey, I liked you but this is how things must be.” The figure had stepped into the light and Joey was horrified to see a horribly scarred face, it seemed like someone had clawed the skin away from its face.

Joey wanted to run but his feet wouldn’t obey. It felt like they were weighed down or shackled to the ground. He couldn’t speak, he couldn’t scream. Everything happened in a blur and he felt immense pain in his chest. He opened his mouth to scream but blood seeped out instead. He fell to knees and fell sideways. Keeping pressure to his wound, he tried crawling away from the monster but it laughed and stomped on his hand. Joey screamed out in pain as he heard painful cracks come from his hand.

“Now to have some fun,” the monster giggled. Joey wondered what it was talking about when it curled its hand into a fist and suddenly his insides were on fire. His cry of pain pierced the night. He full out sobbed and wondered when it would end.

 _SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME! ETHAN! AIDEN! PLEASE!_ He cried in his head but he knew this was it, this was how he died.

 _WE’RE COMING JOEY HOLD ON!_ It sounded a lot like one of the twins, Joey was too hazy to figure out which one. He figured he was hallucinating. There was no way that the twins knew he was trouble. The only form of help was Isaac and Joey had no idea where he went. The monster knelt by him, Joey whimpered loudly and tried to scoot away.

“I’m sure Ethan and Aiden will mourn your loss. I know they are feeling their souls being literally ripped a part. I really liked you Joey, I really did. It’s such a shame you got mixed up with the werewolves. You would have made a swell assistant,” The monster grinned and stood up, about to deliver the final blow when a black mass tackled it. Joey’s head was swimming the information about werewolves, they didn’t exist did they? He heard a roar and lifted his head to look at the direction it came from.

His eyes widened, it was Isaac but only it wasn’t. He didn’t remember Isaac having glowing yellow eyes and fangs. Isaac went at the monster again and Joey didn’t have the energy to keep his head up. He laid his head down and stared at the stars. Excluding the pain he was in and the noises of the fight going on, it was kind of peaceful. He felt his eyelids grow heavier as the life drained out of him. He was ready, he lived a good life. His only regret was that he didn’t get more time with the twins.

Suddenly there was more roars as more joined the fight and Aiden’s face filled his vision. Joey smiled weakly, at least the last thing he would see would be their face. He lifted his hand to caress Aiden’s cheek.

“Aiden,” he whispered softly not having the energy to go any louder. Joey was shocked to see tears falling from Aiden’s eyes. He always the one to keep his emotions, beside anger, in check. Ethan’s face joined his brothers and Joey caressed his cheek as well. “Ethan,” he said.

“Don’t you dare close your eyes on us Joey, do not give up.” Ethan demanded. Joey nodded and attempted to sit up but he was lifted into Aiden’s arms. He would like to say he was fully aware of what was going on but that would be a lie. His head was a foggy, painful mess. His eyes were assaulted with bright lights and yelling.

“Someone help him please! He’s dying!” Aiden roared. Feeling himself being taken out of Aiden’s arms and onto a soft, solid surface made him nauseous. He sat up and turned so he could puke onto the floor only it wasn’t puke. It was blood. The sight of it made him woozy and he was shoved back down. He felt himself being rolled away and the presence of the twins being left behind. Finally, he was blessed with painless darkness.

 

Joey woke up to a hospital room. He blinked slowly and sat up. There was no one in the room as he stood up. He looked down at himself and he felt no pain from his wounds. He turned behind and yelled in shock as he saw himself laying there, lifeless. His hand went right through his body as he tried to touch his skin.

 _This must be one of those out of body experiences people always talk about._ He thought. Wanting to explore, he decided to find the twins and figure out what happened. He spent quite a long time running around the hospital and eventually found his mom with Scott’s mom. What really surprised him was that all of Scott’s friends were there and so was the twin’s family, well Joey was assuming they were since he’s never met them.

His mom was softly crying in Nurse McCall’s arms and Joey felt a pang of guilt. She was crying because of him. He looked at the doorway as he saw Isaac come in with an older man who looked like he came straight out of a magazine. The twins growled and stood up, forming a fight stance.

“Boys stand down,” the blind man with the cane said. Joey watched with fascination as the twins did as they were told, they must really respect their uncle. “This is not the time or place to punish Isaac for touching your mate.”

Joey felt his chest grow warm as the word mate was mentioned, he had no idea why.

Aiden growled as his eyes glowed red, which was new. “I should tear your throat out Lahey for almost getting Joey killed.”

Isaac growled back. “It wasn’t my fault. I thought I was chasing it away from him. How was I supposed to know that it was luring me away from him?” Ethan stepped in front of Isaac.

“Just know this Lahey if Joey dies, there will be no place on this Earth that we won’t be able to find you. We will find you and rip you piece by piece along with that thing. Losing a mate is not something to you want to experience,” The pale kid that Joey has come to know as Stiles interrupted.

“How does that mate thing work? Joey is both of your mates? Do you guys switch every week then or what?” Joey felt himself glare at Stiles, he was not just some object to be passed around. Everyone seemed to glare at Stiles so he held his hands up. “I’m just curious.”

“Joey is Aiden’s mate and mine. That means he completes us both and is a part of us. That’s how we knew he was in trouble because we could literally feel him being ripped apart. We felt him cry out in pain and came to protect him. To see him lying on the ground like that and feel the life being drained out of him…” Ethan’s voice drifted off as he recounted finding Joey. “We need to know what that creature was that attacked him so we can repay the favor.”

            The model shook head. “We can’t do that unless we find out what it actually is. There’s no use in getting killed.” The twins nodded in agreement and Joey wondered if this man was a werewolf too, if they all were. The girl Joey knew as Allison came into view along with a man Joey assumed was her father.

            “It’s a darach.” The man said. The air seemed get tense once again and worried. _What the hell is a darach?_ Joey’s question was verbalized by Stiles.

            “It’s a druid who went down the wrong path, became evil.” Allison’s father explained. Joey remembered druids from the fairytales his mother used to read him when he was younger. Speaking of his mother, he looked over to see how she was taking this. To his surprise, she was just nodding along. She had stopped crying in Mrs. McCall’s arms and was shaking her head.

            “I thought I was done with all this supernatural crap a long time ago,” She laughed sadly. Joey looked at her in shock, she knew about werewolves and never bothered to tell him? “Once I married Joey’s father I told myself I was done being a hunter, I had a family to think about. I never thought my son, my baby boy, would get dragged into the middle of it.” Her eyes had started a buildup of tears and she wiped at them aggressively. Allison’s father had pity in his eyes as he put a hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t worry Meredith, we will find it and kill it, don’t you worry.” He said. His mother shook her head laughing.

“Oh Chris I know we will because I will be helping. Oh no,” she butted in as Allison’s father, Chris, opened his mouth to protest. “I come from one of the most famous and most qualified family of hunters. There’s no way I would sit back and let this monster that hurt my child get away. Anyways, I need to show these boys what I capable of if they hurt my baby boy,” The group chuckled while the twins blushed and looked to the ground. Joey felt his face flush in embarrassment but felt the love for his mom grow bigger, if that was possible. “Now I have some connections to call so excuse me.”

“Joey’s mom is so badass,” Allison laughed. Joey laughed with her, yes she was.

He suddenly felt himself being pulled back to his room, where his body was. He heard the intercom in the hospital crackle “Code Blue to room 4549,” Everyone’s eyes widened and Ethan whispered “That’s Joey’s room.” They all sprinted to his room, Joey included. There he saw doctors pooling around him, a crash cart beside his bed. His computer showed his heart flat lining. He ran to the bed and tried to put himself into his body.

“Come on!” he yelled as he kept going through it. He felt himself start to cry. He wasn’t finished here! He had just found his mates and started to feel happy! “I’m not done!” He screamed at his prone body.

“Clear!” The ginger haired doctor yelled. Joey felt the shock go through his body and his body on the bed jerked upward. Still nothing. Joey screamed in frustration and gave it once last try. He felt himself fade into his body, like he being into a bed that was shaped to his form.

He saw black and could feel the tips of fingers and his toes. He struggled to open his eyes and when he did, it all was a blur. His hearing was also fuzzy, someone was talking to him but it wasn’t a voice he recognized.

“Mr. Miles, can you hear me?” The doctor asked in a loud voice.

“Baby can you hear me? Its mom,” His mom appeared out of nowhere and he felt relief that she was here. With a struggle, he raised his hand and placed it over hers. He almost cried as he felt her warm comforting hand. His mom actually started to cry as she brought his hand up to her face and kissed it. “I’m here baby, you’re okay. You’re in the hospital and you were attacked by an animal. You’re safe now,” He nodded with a short jerk of his head and she smiled at him.

“Ethan, Aiden?” He asked, his voice hoarse.

“We’re here Joey,” Ethan responded as they both stepped forward to his bed. Despite seeing them moments before, he was glad to see they were here and unhurt. He smiled at them but grimaced as it hurt like hell.

“Ow,” he whined. Everyone laughed and Joey pouted.

“Oh don’t pout honey, everyone’s just glad you’re alive,” his mother told me. She sat down and looked at him. “Honey I have a lot to tell you,” She whispered. Joey nodded, he was ready to know the full story.

At least he hoped.


End file.
